cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Technical Issues
Overview Sometimes City of Heroes and City of Villains don't always work the way they should. Occasionally, this is due to the game installation, sometimes the servers themselves, sometimes the user's computer, router, modem, or local network, and sometimes there is a problem in the internet between CoX and the user. The difference between a technical issue and a bug is that a bug doesn't generally need a GM response, and a technical issue does. However, there are some bugs that mess up gameplay enough to require a response. Known Issues A list of Known Issues is updated fairly regularly on the main website. Can Get Into the Game Help Channel As a first step, you can always ask in the in-game chat's Help channel. You will get answers from other players on your server. : This will send a message into the Help channel. Don't forget to check if Show Hero/Villain Broadcast Chat is enabled to see responses from the other faction. If the problem is very complex, expect to be told to petition or post on the forums. Send a Petition If the problem is too complex for the Help channel, or assistance there did not solve your issue, type the following into the chat command line: : "Title" should be a 2-5 word description of the problem, not "Help Me" or "Question" or similar. This will pop up a Support window, where you can better explain your problem. A GM will respond, but it could take anywhere from ten minutes to a day or more, so be patient. Be sure to be as detailed as you can in the limited space available, and select an appropriate department when sending in a petition, otherwise there could be delays getting a response. Can't Get Into the Game Server Maintenance Every Monday and Friday, there is scheduled maintenance for all servers. The scheduled timeframe is 9AM-11AM Eastern Time Zone, but typically does not take that long. Additionally, Tuesday is frequently a "patch day". A great number of the game patches have been applied on Tuesdays. Always check the Tech Issues forum stickies to see if there is supposed to be a patch. Downtime from patches does not follow the same timeframe that maintenance does, but is typically early to mid-morning Eastern Time Zone. Typically, only emergency patches come at another time. Use the Knowledge Base PlayNC has a Knowledge Base that you can search for answers to common questions and technical issues. If your question is not answered there, you may select the "Ask a Question" tab to submit your question directly to the GMs. Remember to be as detailed as you can. Use the Forums The Official Forums have a Technical Issues and Bugs subforum, where you can make a post to get help from other players regarding your issue. The forums are not a place to get technical help from rednames or GMs. Rednames will generally not help with technical issues (although they will respond once in a while), and GMs should be contacted through the appropriate means. You need an active retail or trial account to post on the forums. Use E-Mail To get assistance from support through e-mail, send a detailed description of your problem to: Please note that quite often, you will be asked to submit a question through the Knowledge Base, above. Use the Telephone To get voice assistance from support, you can call them. It is a toll number to Austin, Texas, so be aware of any long distance charges you may incur. This number is available Monday through Friday, 12 PM to 5 PM, Central Time Zone. (Remember to take note of Daylight Saving Time alterations if you live somewhere without it.) 1-512-225-6359 Category:Gameplay